borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nine-Toes
His lost toe I've done another run through the game and from bits of information you learn he lost his toe one night when he was sleeping, the prime suspect being Bone Head taking it for a voodoo ritual. Not from the clipper. The clippers red text is just making a joke warning you to avoid losing a toe with it's blade. :Anyone care to elaborate on this? I have not seen any "bits of information" that indicates any of this 06:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC) : :Well, there's a lot of QR code spread across Pandora. It could be that. Auntarie 12:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Can people refrain from making extra additions about the "3 balls" please? Yes, we know he has three balls and yes, the factoid is amusing, but a single reference is sufficient enough to mention it. Additionally, the Morrowind reference is pure speculation and one I find to be a highly unlikely reference. Seeing as it looks far more like a random coincidence than an intentional reference is should really be dropped and forgotten in my opinion. -- WarBlade 22:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I would argue that it is in fact a highly likely reference, as Borderlands shares many themes and gameplay similarities with other Bethesda Softworks games. Because of the massive amounts of work put into both games, I'd say it's just as likely that Nine-Toes is a tribute to Morrowind for helping out the first-person roleplaying genre as it is that it's a random coincidence. Just my two-cents, and one line of text isn't taking up much space. Let's leave it in and let readers decide the level of connection for themselves? --Aelwrath45 23:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion if something shares a large similarity with some other media, then if it is added to the trivia section it should be clarified that it is speculation and may or may not be nothing more than coincidence.... Effective way to solve that conflict-- 19:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. --Aelwrath45 19:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::The reason why that is a terrible position to adopt is that once people have got the origin reference out of the way, other people then start filling the page with cross-references that have no connection to the article in question. I've seen this happen with a "By your command," quote (Battlestar Galactica) and pretty soon the page filled with Warhammer 40K, WarCraft 3, something called Timesplitters and so on. As soon as you cross-reference, or draw parallels to coincidences, articles start to bloat in a way that doesn't really improve the article. -- WarBlade 22:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) is it just me or does this guy bear a strong resemblance to Darph Bobo from tripping the rift? 00:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and googled that, and...an evil clown? -- Claptr 00:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::so, its just me. *sigh* You don't know about TimeSplitters?! Prophet of the word 03:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree, shame for not knowing about Timesplitters, the best multiplayer FPS (competitive... Borderlands is a co-op FPS) I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 07:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Then why is there even a triva article? No offense WarBlade, but you're being extremely paranoid. How about this: If horribly irrelevant cross references start popping up on this article, I'll take care of it myself. There's no need to fight smoke with fire. --Aelwrath45 22:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Is it worth noting in the article that if you fight him subsequent times, he won't be accompanied by Pinky and Digit (on the PC, anyway)? Also, I fought him again at level 19, up to the point in the story where you kill Sledge. His level scaled to level 14, and dropped a level 12 variation of The Clipper. --HybridDragoness 01:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :It's already mentioned under "Notes". The article could use a bit of a tidy though, so it's not all that easy to spot at the moment. -- WarBlade 20:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry guys, I thought is was the good thing to do, anyway, thanks (someone) for adding the picture which says the same thing. Hate/Ate Dear Old Mother purdy sure he says i HATE my mother, not ate her. :Maybe someone with the DLC could turn on subtitles and get a screenshot of the ambiguous word, just to to verify it either way. -- WarBlade 20:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I play with subs and I'm almost positive it says "ate." Can't get SS though (darn 360s).-VSD 08:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ate. --Nagamarky 08:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it says ate, I always play with subtitles on and I've played the Underdome DLC so much that I loathe the thought of even going back to that area again X_X. Stopping Pinky and Digit from spawning Playing the game again, I've actually managed to not have his skags spawn. If you kill him quick enough, he won't summon them. I always thought that, when you started the fight, he would summon them, and then he would start shooting. Guess I was wrong. I don't suppose we could add this bit to the notes, or do you think this is a bit too trivial or something similar? KritikalPT 05:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Elaborate on what you did, killing him "quickly enough" isn't an explantion as within less than 5 secs he spawns then, unless your doing PT1 with a high level, in which case its irrelevent... - Ki11erC His sense of humor? I, personally, get no limited amount of entertainment from the "Safety First" sign strapped to his crotch. Do you think he just picked it up randomly as armor or did he go though actuall effort to get a message like that? Levels ? Currently his levels show 5 and 12, surely these should be reflective of first and second playthrough, im fairly sure he was 12 on my first and at the bottom of the article it states he is 35 for the second, "5, 12" just seems stupid, were not talking about the American way of referring to height but the actual level of the boss, even if he is 5,12 lol. - Ki11erC (yes i will make an account soon) Well, how do you suggest we list them? Auntarie 07:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Note that he can appear either at level 5 or level 12 on PT1. On PT2 he is level 35. Dämmerung 07:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Nine-Toes vs 9 Toes According to the in-game, his name is "9 Toes", and not "Nine-Toes". Anybody object to the move (any body still interested in BL1...?) happypal (talk • ) 10:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Where is he referred to as "9-Toes"? I've checked game files and can only find Nine-Toes in visible text. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Like, right there on screen shot in the article :) happypal (talk • ) 20:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::The definitive source is the name over his head when a gun is trained on him. That name is referenced multiple times in text, including mission titles, and if the splash screen is suggesting something different then a redirect titled "9-Toes" will be sufficient to cover that. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Right. Didn't realize that. I was just reading through the article, saw the image, and was like "WTF". Works for me then, thanks. happypal (talk • ) 07:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Minor Typo In trivia: "Nine-Toes will preform a crotch chop when he is encountered." should be "perform" as there is no such word as "preform". Or maybe there is, but it would mean pre-forming something, which is different than a performance. Wantoosevin (talk) 02:11, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead and correct it. A summary "minor typo" should suffice. 05:27, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Bureaucracy got involved and locked the page. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh the beatings! My bad. 10:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Fall of Fyrestone Any room on the article for Nine-Toes' appearance in the first Fall of Fyrestone comic book...? He looks pretty epic. 14:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes, its trivia. 18:18, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Remastered model Nine-Toes_Remastered.png|Nine-Toes in Borderlands GOTY Enhanced edition (Unable to insert image into article.) -- Sega010 (talk) 21:10, April 16, 2019 (UTC)